I Promise
by Lill2350
Summary: Hang in there Miele... I'll come back for you... I promise. One-Shot.


_**A/N: Can I just say I loved episode 3 of Season 6? Flora was amazing in it and Miele has grown up so much! So this one-shot came to me after I had watched it and I thought about what Flora had to be going through when she left Miele to fight the Treeans (I think that's how you spell it?) at Lynphea College. Plus there will be some Flora/Helia fluff thrown in there because they're just too adorable haha. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**_

_**Summary:**__ Hang in there Miele… I'll come back for you… I promise… One-Shot_

* * *

It felt like she was falling… but how had that happened? She was trying to destroy that negative energy in that shield with the rest of the Winx after the Trix had attacked Lynphea College and Miele… Miele! Was she ok?

With great difficulty, Flora opened her eyes only to find herself indeed falling through the sky with the rest of the Winx falling around her. She then realised that she was back in her civilian clothes. Letting out a frightened scream as she tried in vain to control how fast she was falling, before she landed with a soft thump.

"Gotcha!" Helia said to himself in relief as he caught his girlfriend and Flora smiled slightly as he pulled her up onto his Levi bike. Wrapping her slender arms around his waist, Flora rested her head on his shoulder, looking around as the rest of the Winx regained consciousness. Tecna had been caught by Timmy, Stella by Brandon, Aisha by Roy, Bloom by Sky and Musa by Riven.

"I have to get back to Cloud Tower!" Bloom was saying to Sky and Flora noticed she was the only one still in her Sirenix.

"How…?" Flora whispered, looking down at herself. She had never felt so weak in her life; it felt like her powers had been taken away from her. The Specialists flew down near where the battle was taking place between the Treeans, Miele and her friends and Thorin and the Paladins.

"Thorin! It's time to retreat!" Sky ordered his cousin.

"Are you kidding me?!" Thorin questioned the Prince of Eraklyon. "Not yet!" His tone turned cocky.

"The witches' magic is too strong!" Aisha called out from where she was on Roy's bike.

"And we've lost our powers!" Tecna explained.

As Thorin and his friends retreated, Flora's attention turned to her little sister who was still fighting the Treeans. She looked so beautiful in her fairy form and Flora knew that she was going to become a brave and powerful fairy one day but Miele had to come with her. She had to know that she was going to be safe.

"Miele! Come with us! Please!" Flora begged her and Helia nodded in agreement. The pacifist knew that his girlfriend only wanted to keep Miele safe and he wanted her safe as well. He got along very well with her and he would be worried if she stayed and was going to fight against the Trix.

"You go!" Miele and her friends flew up into the air so the sisters could talk. "I must protect my friends here." The girl explained her decision to Flora as the sister's green eyes met. "But I know you'll find a way to help us. I have faith in you," She smiled slightly as Flora tightened her arms around Helia in distress. "And I know you'll be back with a brand new pair of wings."

Flora nodded, knowing that she couldn't change Miele's mind. "I'll see you soon Miele," She said, trying to keep her voice strong for her sister and Helia glanced at his girlfriend, knowing how hard it was for her to leave Miele. "And together we'll save Lynphea College, I promise." The Nature fairy vowed as tears threatened to escape her green eyes. "Goodbye Miele!"

"Bye Flora!" Miele and her friends flew back down to the battlefield.

"Specialists! Full speed!" Sky ordered and Flora closed her eyes trying to stop the tears as the Specialists flew away from Lynphea College.

"Flora? You ok?" Helia asked her as they headed back to the Squad Ship.

"No." Flora shook her head before burying it into Helia's shoulder. "I'm so worried Helia! What if the Trix get her? They'll drain her of her powers and she won't be able to fight back! And what if they kidnap her like they did with Daphne? I didn't want this to happen, Helia! She's innocent and young and…" Flora broke down, sobbing.

Helia frowned before zooming up to where Bloom and Sky were. "Sky, you guys go on ahead, Flora and I will meet you at the Squad Ship." He said.

Bloom's eyes widened as she saw the sobbing fairy on Helia's bike. "Alright Helia, we'll wait for you." She said, knowing that Helia was the only person who could calm down Flora at the moment.

Helia slowly descended his bike back to the ground. He knew that they were safe from the Trix as they had managed to put some distance between Lynphea College and themselves. Helping Flora off his bike, he gathered her in his arms, trying to soothe her in any way possible. "It's ok Flora." He said to her gently.

"Oh Helia!" Flora cried as she tightened her grip around him.

Helia let her cry for a couple more minutes before kissing her hair. "Now you listen to me," He said, his breath tickling her face. "We're going to get Miele back, I can promise you that. But right now, you need to calm down and we need to head back to Alfea. You need to rest and form a plan with the rest of the Winx to stop the Trix." Helia ordered her. It had been a hard year for the couple, with Princess Krystal unintentionally coming in between the two but Helia was determined to make up for all of the pain he had accidently caused Flora. Right now, that meant calming her down and getting her back to Alfea in one piece.

"Ok." Flora took a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm herself down. Helia was right. She had to get back to Alfea. Helia wiped her tears away from her eyes and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"That's my girl," He whispered, his mouth only inches away from hers. "Now let's go." He kissed her again, this time for a little bit longer and Flora kissed him back, thankful that she had someone like Helia to be there for her in this difficult time.

Helping Flora back onto the bike, Helia placed his helmet back on and started up the bike and zoomed off to catch up to the rest of their friends.

Flora tightened her grip around his waist. It was so difficult to leave Miele with the Trix. They were way too powerful for the young girl to take on and especially with the new powers they had seemed to acquire thanks to that new witch. But she knew that together with her friends and Helia, they could come up with something to stop them and that gave Flora even more determination to rescue her sister.

_Hang in there Miele._ Flora thought as Helia landed at the Squad Ship and led her by the hand into the hangar. _I'll come back for you… I promise._

* * *

_**A/N: That must have hurt Flora so much to leave Miele behind with The Trix. I knew she couldn't have been so calm about it once they got back to Alfea so I thought that maybe this could have happened. She's not as strong as Bloom so I know she would've broken down at some point. Drop me a review and tell me what you think =) thank you so much for reading! xx**_


End file.
